Work in progress
by inukunsgirl
Summary: just read! muhahahaha! help me pick a title...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine….sadly

Chapter 1: Five Years

The young woman lied on her stomach prompted up on her elbows while combing a kitten's fur. Her casual kimono was white with red trimming and printed with deep orange flowers on the right side all tied with a simple black obi. Her raven strands spilled out to aid the kitten's play. The girl smiled with bright blue eyes as the grey feline wrapped his paws around her hand. The woman sat up at held the kitten up for a better view.

"I'm going to name you Mizu," she announced as she peered at him. "You're eyes are like water, just like mine!" The cat mewed in delight which earned a giggle from the girl. Far off, the girl could hear her name called across the meadow. She gathered the kitten in her arms and dusted herself off as she stood and trotted to the direction of the call.

An older woman in a red kimono greeted her and led her back to a white horse. "Come on, we don't want to make everyone wait," she said.

"Hai…" the young girl answered as she peered back to the flowery meadow feeling like she's leaving her only home. After mounting the horse side-saddle, she sighed to herself as she cradled Mizu. 'Where are you?' she asked silently in the breeze.

The town of Takagami was rather large and could be considered as a small city that sat on the east coast next to Mount Fuji and south of Edo. The two women rode elegantly through the gates. Security was light these past few months since the demon war has finally been resolved the human town was finally rested after a long period of being extra cautious against demon advances.

The town was beautiful. Stone paved walkways and lush gardens. Blooming cherry trees were everywhere and rained their petals in the breeze. There was always music ringing in the streets and some performers from time to time. Unlike villages, everyone lived in houses rather than huts and no one went hungry.

The two women finally arrived at the town's shrine and slid off their steeds. After securing her horse, the young girl made a hurried pace through the courtyard and onto the deck of the temple. As she turned the corner, her face bumped into a firm torso.

"Hmm?" The girl gazes up to a young, handsome face. He had dark, long hair that was kept in a braid and violet eyes. Clothed in black and orange monk's robes with a silver staff in his left hand, the young man smiled back at her.

"Ah! Yuichi-sama!" She exclaimed before bowing her head in embarrassment. Yuichi let out a soft chuckle.

"Always in hurry aren't you, Rin?" He asked with a smile. Rin nodded in reply as she snuggled her cat against her chest. Noticing the creature, the monk bent down to her. "What do you have there?"

"Mizu," She held up the kitten to his face for him to examine. Yuichi found this cat to be very unique. He had grey fur that puffed out exceedingly around his neck and on his tail. His tail and ears were tipped in ebony and was blessed with mysterious, blue eyes. This cat was very unique indeed.

Yuichi puzzled his face in worry before he asked his next question. "You didn't just find him somewhere, did you? His mother might be looking for him."

"Don't worry, Yuichi-sama! His mother is the one who gave him to me," she replied before maneuvering around the monk and toward to her courters. He looked back and watched her disappear in the grounds in wonderment.

'Five years,' he pondered to himself. A magnificent demon lord of the western region sat hunched over his table. Every map and scroll reports were scattered on the wooden surface. He strummed his fingers on it, making a pecking sound on the wood by his hard claws. The room was dim with only a small lantern to lend light to all of his scripts. The flickering light made is golden eyes flare and shine in the darkness like a beast. He pursed his lips before sighing to halt his strumming hand, only to run it through his long, silver mane.

The war took five years to finally settle. The southern demons were obviously too arrogant and persistent to know when to surrender their ransoms. The dog demon lord couldn't believe he wasted five whole years on those fools. At first he thought they were just idiots for trying to burn down a portion of his forest just so they can claim more land. But after the first year, he realized that he underestimated their strength. They were almost as annoying as Naraku was.

'Naraku was more trouble than he was worth. He was only just another hanyou after all,' he thought. He lifted himself off the tami mat and glided to his balcony door. He slid the shoji screen open and stepped out into the starry night. He leaned against the balcony railing.

Sesshomaru lifted his only arm to let his yukata sleeve fall back to the crook of his elbow to reveal a bracelet of red prayer beads. He received these from the human girl as a parting gift. The center bead had the character of love carved on its surface.

"_Rin, I won't be able to visit you as often as I have now," He told her as the two of them stood at the shrine gates. The twelve year old girl choked back her tears as she painfully gazes up into his stern, golden eyes. She clung to him by wrapping her arms around his waist and sobbed against his abdomen. He placed his hand on top of the girl's head as an attempt to comfort her like he had seen other humans do. _

"_Please don't go, Sesshomaru-sama!" she pleaded with her face nuzzling him and her hands clutching onto to his clothing. The lord gently pressed the girl back from her embrace and lifted her chin to peer back into her watery eyes. Her tears fell as she blinked and sniffled._

"_This Sesshomaru will return for you, Rin," he said with promise in his voice. "The priest said that you are doing very well in your training and will make a very promising priestess one day. After you completed your training, you may choose if you still wish to serve by my side."_

"_I wish to be with Sesshomaru-sama forever," she whispered breathlessly as her eyes continued to rain. He nodded and released her chin and then watched her shed the prayer beads from her wrist and placed them in his large hand. "They taught me how to make these and bless them with spiritual protection. I want you to have them so you do not forget me, Sesshomaru-sama…" He closed his hand around the bracelet and brushed his knuckles against her wet cheek then turned to leave._

_Rin fell to her knees and cried in her hands as her lord left her at the shrine gate._

Five years has passed since then. She must know that he will come to her soon now that the war was done and over with. She'll be a young priestess now. How will he respond to her? She won't be the little girl that teased Jaken countless of times and give him flowers anymore. This thought worried him and even made his uneasy. Will he fall into the same fate as his father did in loving a human girl? No… This Sesshomaru will not have that happening. His pride burned like an angry fire in his mind but still… this made is blood run cold.

The Takagami Shrine was glowing with many lanterns and life tonight. A festival was being held in the large courtyard attended by the shrine residents, the elder court, and a few military personnel. Yuichi greeted many guests before making his way to accompany a fellow priestess. She wore her priestess attire with a red haori and black hakamas tied in an orange sash. Orange and red were the two colors of Takagami shrine and each priest and priestess bore either one of both of the colors on their person at all times.

"Ah, Miss Hatomi-sama, you look ravishing tonight," Yuichi greeted with a friendly smile. Hatomi was one of the older and wiser employees of the shrine, however she was still rather young and beautiful in being in her thirties. She had a geisha pale face and soft brown eyes. She wisped her raven locks as she returns the young priest's smile.

"Arigato, Yuichi-sama," she replied in her warm voice. "You look as well as ever. Are you enjoying the festival?"

"Ah! Yes, it turned out wonderful this year," he replied before scanning the lively area. "But it seems the object of our festival isn't here yet. How is she?"

"She's was a bit nervous when I left her but she'll be here in time. I can relate, I was so frazzled at my completion it took every once of my strength not to faint," she replied with a soft chuckle. "She has been my best apprentice. I never had trained someone as determined and hard working as she. I have all my faith in her."

The woman's words brought another smile out of Yuichi. He would always worry about Rin for she was like a little sister to him. They played and even trained on some occasion together over the years. He remembered the first day she came to the shrine kicking and screaming refusing to let go of her guardian, Lord Sesshomaru. The tai-youkai had been a generous donor to the shrine for her care. Yuichi never felt any once of threat from this deadly creature but he couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy about his true nature.

"Hatomi-sama, do you mind if I ask you something?" he implored. After receiving a confirming nod, he stepped a little closer to the woman as to tell her a secret. "What did Lord Sesshomaru tell you when he placed Rin in your care?"

Hatomi peered up to him in silence while digging in her memories of the last encounter she had with the tai-youkai. "Hmm… Well he asked me to train her as a priestess and keep her safe until he returns to take her in his care again."

"But why would he come for her when she is more than capable of caring for herself?" He questioned.

"Rin has been with Lord Sesshomaru ever since she was very young. I can see how Rin would want to see him again but I, too, have wondered on the demon's standing with her now that she has grown. The only reason I can muster is that Lord Sesshomaru wishes to use her priestess powers to aid his country by taking advantage of the girl's feelings for him. Even though that might not be the case, there is only one other explanation."

"And what is that?" Yuichi asked as he watched Hatomi's mouth curve in a soft smile.

"Why it is love, of course," She answered softly and almost loosing herself in the pleasant dream of that idea. Yuichi stared back at her dumbly as her eyes sparkled in her fantasy. As if on cue, the taiko drums began to play for the entrance of the new priestess. Everyone silenced their mingling and turned their attention to the figure standing on the top of the temple's steps.

She was clothed in a black kimono that was cut short above her knees and trimmed in white as well as tied in a teal obi. She had an overcoat that was dyed in orange and had white flowers printed on the back and sleeves with black trimming. This overcoat laid open and ended at her calves. Plain gaki sandals were supported by red straps over her feet.

Rin had tied her hair up into a long tail. She began to stroll down the steps causing her red earrings to swing and tickle her neck right below her earlobes. At the sight of her, Yuichi immediately turned back to Hatomi to question her.

"I know what you are thinking," she said before he said a word. "She refused to wear the hakamas I got her because she believes that they make her look less feminine. The headmaster already approved of her new look so don't try anything. Frankly, I think it's cute."

"Cute?" Yuichi repeated with a worried look. "Someone's going to snatch her up and take her innocence with her looking like that! I mean look at how short the kimono is! You can see her kneecaps for Kami's sake!" Hatomi giggled out a chuckle at the panicking monk before her.

"She'll be fine, Yuichi-sama," she soothed. "I don't doubt that any man, human or demon, would be able to overwhelm her. Not even the Lord Sesshomaru."

"You really think so?" he questioned.

"Yes, she'll be able to subdue him in an instant if he does anything against her wishes," she said.

"Subdue who?" a voice rang. Hatomi and Yuichi turned their attention to Rin who just entered their little conversation.

"Oh, no one… heh heh!" Yuichi nervously scratched the back of his head as he smiled at her.

"You look wonderful, Rin-sama," Hatomi said with a respectful bow.

"Rin-sama?" Rin echoed.

"Yes, you are full priestess now. You are among the high status of the Takagami Shrine now, my child," Hatomi said with a warm smile. Rin started to blush when Yuichi followed Hatomi in another respectful bow.

"Now that you are a full priestess, what is your first action, Rin-sama?" Yuichi asked.

"I wish to go on a journey to help those less fortunate and visit some old friends along the way," the young miko replied.

"Oh?" Hatomi pondered. "You are not going to retire back to Sesshomaru-sama?"

"No," Rin replied with a sigh. "Since he hasn't come yet, I will journey this land and learn more about the outside world and train to strengthen my powers and technique. I have faith in Sesshomaru-sama. When he says that he will return for me, he will. But I'm not going to linger in this boring place any longer!"

With that, Rin earned a chuckle from her friends. Soon more people gathered around Rin in admiration of her new look until a tall young man threw an arm over her neck and using her shoulders to support his staggering stance.

"Hahaha! Look at her! Don't let her pretty eyes fool you; she even bested me at my own specialty! Rin, you don't plan on taking over my job, are you?" he asked. Rin could smell the sake on his breath and shoved him off to the side.

"Come on, Lee! You're joking right?" Rin asked.

"No, I'm serious! I never seen a student learn the way of the sword as fast and efficient as you have," the swordsman exclaimed. "I'd bet you could take on the imperial army and win!"

Everyone busted out laughing when Rin's cheeks started to burn up. She wasn't used to so much attention but she braved it through the night. After some dancing, games, and mingling with some more friends, Rin slipped away to one of the shrine's botanical gardens. She sat on the edge of the arched bridge that crossed a stream and dangled her bare feet in the water as she rested her forearms and chin on the red wood railing. Her eyes sparkled with the stars as she gazed up into the twilight. A shooting star passes through the darkness.

'Sesshomaru-sama, it's been five years. Where are you?' Rin asked in silence one again only to receive nothing but emptiness.

AN: Hey, I think I have something good going here. Tell me what you think. I'm open to feedback! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Old Encounters with a New Demon

Rin bowed back to all the shrine residents who stood at the gate. Hatomi's eyes watered as she hugged her former apprentice and dearest friend. Rin embraced her back and bowed one last time in her farewell.

"Where are you venturing to first, Rin-sama?" Hatomi asked with bright smiling eyes.

"To the village of the God Tree; I'm friends with the priestesses there and will be able to learn more from them," Rin announced as followed the concern looks on Hatomi and Yuichi.

"You know Lady Kagome, the priestess that fought with Naraku and made the Shikon no Tama whole again?" Yuichi asked. "How come you never told any of us that?! And how do you know her?"

Rin let out a giggle before responding, "I haven't told you many things, but I know Kagome-sama because she resides with Inuyasha, Lord Sesshomaru's brother. We've met a few times when I was young."

"It seems that our little Rin has been aquatinted with Japan's most famous warriors," The headmaster revealed as everyone followed with light chuckles. "It is no doubt that Rin will be a renowned miko soon. Farewell, Rin-sama, may the spirit of Takagami be with you always."

After one more bow, Rin left the gates with her smiles as she tied her pack sling around her shoulders with Mizu following at her feet. As she left, Yuichi eyes followed the unique kitten until his view was shut off by the closing gates of the shrine. That cat was definitely not any regular cat.

As soon as she heard the gates behind her shut, Rin couldn't help but start to run for the city gates. Mizu surprisingly kept up at her fast speed rather easily and joined her in excitement. They both wanted to get out of the city and venture in the wild like she had done for years before coming to Takagami. They kept their speed even after they passed through the gates and down the road.

"Are we going to see my mother?" a child's voice rang down by Rin's ankles. Rin glanced down at her demon neko friend.

"That's right," Rin beamed back. Mizu's eyes shimmered back right before his body was engulfed by his demonic blue flames and grew bigger. He was a panther pup but was still rather large in his true form.

"Hop on!" Mizu requested and Rin obliged by leaping up and mounting her panther friend. Mizu could probably only carry Rin's small frame and perhaps a small child given the fact that he still has a lot more growing to do before he became an adult. He waited for the miko to get a grip on his neck fur before sprinting through the woods at an amazing speed with light trials of blue fire leaving his paws, racing toward to their new journey together.

"Ah! Seriously! Why do _we _have to be the ones to do this? It's ridiculous!" Whined an adolescent demon as he stomped his foot on an abnormally large spider. The squishy liquid from the spider's body slimed all over his foot causing a shiver to erupt up his spine. He grimaced and bore his fangs while tossing his loose, short orange hair from side to side. He had pointed ears and green eyes with a fair face that looked about eighteen years old. The cave was gloomy and dark full of spider webs and skeletons to add to its eerie atmosphere.

"If we don't take care of these little ones, they'll feed on their mother's body and grow _a lot_ bigger. Heh, you're not scared are you?" The other boy asked. He was younger with long ebony hair and pointed ears. He seemed to look like around twelve years old.

"Come on, don't start. You know how spiders creep me out. They've have ever since I was little," the older demon replied.

"Oh, right… Naraku. I forgot sorry," the boy sliced a few creepy-crawlies that tried to escape to the ceiling of the cave. The two boys continued there task but the flame haired demon was having a rather difficult time containing his fear of the dark, hairy bugs.

"ARG!!! I HATE CLEANING UP AFTER INUYASHA'S MESSES!!!!" He screamed as he blasted the entire cave with green flames that incinerated all of the inhabitants. He panted and huffed in a psychotic fashion.

"Uh…. You ok, Shippo?" the younger boy asked him with shocked, wide golden eyes. With no response, Shippo made a rather brisk walk to the exit followed by his comrade. When they met the daylight again, they encountered a fair woman in priestess attire. Her long hair was braided in two tails that fell over her chest and waist. She had dark, but wise eyes and wielded a well crafted bow. Her haori was white and hakamas blue.

"All done?" she rang with a bright smile. The young boy leaped up wrapped his arms around her waist with a huge grin.

"Yeah! It's was awesome, Mom! Shippo got scared and blasted them all with his foxfire!" he yelled followed by a hard laugh. "And I got seven of them!"

The priestess chuckled lightly. "I'm very proud of you, Tamaki-chan. Thank you for helping. You, too, Shippo-chan." Shippo let out a frazzled sigh..

"Hey, Kagome, why do we always have to do this stuff? I mean Inuyasha always get to fight the good monsters and Tamaki and I are stuck with the puny ones." Kagome just smiled and shook her head lightly.

"Come on, I made lunch for everyone," She replied and lead the group back into the forest towards the village. "Inuyasha just doesn't want any of you to get hurt. You know he's not good as saying things like that to other people."

"Heh, he has no problem being all mushy around you," Shippo huffed as he followed close behind her.

"It's different between mates, Shippo. You'll understand soon enough when you find someone special," Kagome explained. Shippo only replied with a heavy sigh and continued to follow in silence.

"Ah!" Rin sighed in relief as the refreshing, stream water cooled her heated face. The forests got humid at this time of year right when spring carries into summer. She felt sticky from all the sweat coaxing her body. When she reaches the village she was sure to take a nice soak in the hot spring there. Then….. Mizu was growling at something behind her.

Rin's eyes rose and met his… That same piercing, golden stare she knew for years before shot through her chest. She was frozen at the stream's edge her eyes wide and nothing moved but the droplets of water tracing down the contours of her face and finally dripping off her chin.

For a moment, her eyes only locked with his golden, stone glare until they traveled down to the markings on his cheeks. An evil smirk took place on his lips revealing a canine fang. She noticed that he was trembling; more from excitement than fear of course.

"I can sense it," his dark voice rang. "Your aura is so…. Strange… and strong… and even familiar to me." His right hand gripped the sword tied to his hakamas. "Just… who are you?"

Rin's lips smirked in amusement and she crouched forward in a hunch. "I'm disappointed," she said as her arm angled up and behind her back to clutch and slightly unsheathed the katana strapped to her back. "To think you'd forget me… or perhaps my scent has really changed that dramatically over the years? So it is true? When a young girl blossoms into maturity… her scent completely changes?"

"Keh… So what of it? You are saying that you know me some how?" The demon asked. Rin flashed forward with amazing speed clashing her katana against his great sword fang that was drawn to the precise moment for defense. Their weapons were crossed and grinding against each other. Rin's grinning face was just inches from his.

"You've changed, too… Inuyasha…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Heated Discussions

Inuyasha growled and forced back the young girl with his demonic strength. Rin's wooden sandals scraped against the gravel and she slide back crouching and using her left hand on the ground for balance. The dog demon chuckled darkly at her.

"If you really do know me, then you would know that you don't stand a chance against my Tetsusaiga," he snorted. Rin's eyes peered up at him followed by a giggle from her lips.

"Oh, believe me, Inuyasha, I know very well," she mused with a hard pull of her left hand the fang suddenly angled downward and defused its demonic aura. Inuyasha almost lost his grip of his sword as it was almost yanked out of his claws.

"What?" his eyes widened and furrowed as he studied the Tetsusaiga's rusty blade, finally noticing a coil of silverfish string entangled around it controlled by the girl's fingers. He let out a frustrating growl and tried to pull his blade upward and fuse it again but with no avail. "What did you…?"

"Rosary string," she began to explain as she kept a firm hold on the string's control on the sword. "A special kind , of course, no matter how much demonic power you push into it, the blade will still remain purified. Oh, and don't try to cut it with your claws unless you want to be purified as well."

"Keh…" at that moment, Inuyasha knew she was some sort of priestess to be using purifying powers. "It don't matter, I'll just finish you off right now." He said as he let his left hand off the handle and flexed his claws. Rin's eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement to study his next advancement. Then dashed towards her, claws ready.

"See if you get through this!" he bellowed and leaped up to attack.

"Baka, you sure haven't changed in technique…" she murmured and threw her katana down while edging backwards. As soon as his claws were in range, she swiftly grasped his wrist with her right and used her left hand to lightly poke him on the joints of his shoulders and abdomen extracting some of her ki into his body. Even though she temporarily paralyzed his arm and torso moments, she failed to recon that he was still fleeting down over her.

"Ah!" she yelped as his fall knocked her back into the stream landing both of them in the water with her on her back and Inuyasha on top of her, between her legs, his face directly against her abdomen and his arms over her thighs. Rin was dumbfounded for a moment just staring up at the sky. She felt like his fall hit the wind out of her.

Rin grumbled and propped herself up on her elbows feeling some ache in her back and especially in her bottom. She couldn't move, the weight on top of her was almost crushing. That's when she realized the position the two of them were in.

'Oh…. My…. Gawd… H-he… he's on top of me…' she thought to herself as her face burned crimson. She started to squeal and wiggle under his weight in an extreme panic totally forgetting that because of her powers he wasn't able to get up. She pushed his head up and back with her hands against his forehead. His expression showed a lazy look that told, 'You've got to be kidding me…'

"Get off!" she squealed and kicked.

"I can't, stupid!" he growled in annoyance. Mizu just sat there dumbly watching them until a sound of brushing caught in his ear and turned to see a familiar face.

"INUYASHA!!!!??" Kagome gasped loudly in surprise. All attention was now turned to an extremely angry priestess across the way.

"Wait! Kagome! It's not what it looks like! I can't move! She has some kind of spell on me!" he yelped with immense fear in his eyes.

"I BET SHE DOES!!!" She screamed. Rin's eyes lit up and she lifted an arm to wave happily at her.

"Oi! Kagome-sama! Long time no see! It's me, Rin!" she exclaimed as she finally kicked the demon off and face first in the water to gargle. She crawled out of the stream and got up to greet the older priestess.

After a moment, it finally registered into Kagome's mind. "Oh!" she pointed at Rin and excitedly exclaimed. "You're all grown up!" Rin proudly stood with her hands on her hips.

"That's right! I just finished my priestess training and decided to pay you a visit," She turned to Inuyasha who was being dragged out of the stream by Mizu to keep him from drowning. "I see you have you're hands full as always."

"Even more so now," Kagome said. "I'm the head priestess now since Kaede-sama passed away a couple of years ago, may she rest peacefully. And I have kids now, too."

Rin's eyes widened slightly and gasped, she looked at Inuyasha's form on the ground before turning back to Kagome. "You mean…"

"Yep!" Kagome smiled. "Inuyasha and I tied the knot soon after Naraku was defeated. We haven't seen you since then."

"Um…" a grumble rang from below. "Not to interrupt your little girl talk, but do you mind…"

"Huh?" Rin blinked for a second in wonderment. "Oh, yeah! Sorry about that! Haha!" The young girl rolled the demon over on his back and quickly extracted more ki into him to release the spell. With a groan of relief, Inuyasha sat up and sheathed his sword.

"So you're Sesshomaru's wench. Wouldn't it have been easier to just tell me that?" he grumbled once again rolling his stiff shoulders.

"Where's the fun in that?" the girl asked. "I was itching for some action anyways and I knew you wouldn't hesitate." She let out a giggle as the hanyou glared at her.

"Oh, by the way, lunch is ready," Kagome announced. "I came to tell you."

"Great, I'm starving," Inuyasha replied while shaking the water out of his hair.

"You are welcome to join us, Rin-chan," the older priestess offered.

"That'll be wonderful, thank you!" Rin bowed in respect before joining the couple in their journey to the village.

Sesshomaru's courters were a mess. Clothing, boxes, scrolls, and more were scattered everywhere. The great lord demon was kneeled down in the middle of his closet searching for a particular item. He sensed his personal assistant, Jaken, enter the room. The green toad looked at the mess questioningly but kept to himself. Now at times he grew a bit smarter about how he addresses his lord.

"Jaken, have you seen Tenseiga?" the demon asked.

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru-sama. I haven't seen it in years." Jaken replied. "Didn't you tell me that you placed it somewhere for safe keeping when the war was just starting?"

At that comment, Sesshomaru's memory struck him. Yes, he did leave it somewhere for another day. Since Rin wasn't in his care anymore, he didn't feel a need to wield it. Plus if the enemy ever got a chance to steal his father's fang, he would feel dishonored as the succeeding Inu Taiyoukai. With this, the lord stood from his floor, placed his shoes on and headed for the door.

"Thank you, Jaken." He said that rather rarely to his servants, but he was immensely appreciative for the memory jog. Jaken's eye sparkled and awed at this new light, but his daydream was ruined with his master's next comment.

"Have this room cleaned up for when I return." He said as he paused at the doorway. "I'm leaving the grounds… Oh, were you going to tell me something?"

"Oh, yes!" Jaken said as he recalled why he came into his lord's courters. "I sent a scout to retrieve the girl as you requested, but… she wasn't there. He said that she left on her own and he wasn't able to track her. The scent that was given him wasn't any good." Jaken started trembling as his bad news rained its effect on his master. Sesshomaru's body tensed and his eyes burned with anger as his lips pursed.

"This Sesshomaru is not pleased," he growled. "Don't expect a hasty return, I will retrieve her myself." And he was gone in a flash.

'If anything happened to her,' Jaken thought. 'I'll be killed for sure!'

"Ah! This is heaven!" Rin stretched back against a rock as her naked body replenishes in the steamy water. "I haven't used an onsen in forever. The shrine only had baths and I wasn't allowed out of the city gates while the demon war was going on."

"That's a drag," Kagome replied while relaxing back against her own comfy rock. "If I were you I'd sneak out to find the nearest hot spring."

"I did that once and my sensei caught me," she said with a giggle. "She sure made her point when she made me cut unions in the kitchen for three days straight. It took me hours to stop crying afterwards, my eyes stung so badly."

"Ah, I see. You must have been on lockdown the whole time there huh?" the demon hunter guessed as she finished hanging her discarded clothes on a branch to join the two ladies. Rin's eyes followed her graceful stature as Sango dipped slowly in the hot water and sighed against the heat. The young priestess hasn't really seen anyone fully naked before. First Kagome and now Sango… A blush crept up on her cheeks. Both of them were beautiful even after the changes of pregnancy and age, every curve and crevice was lovely.

"Rin?" Kagome called and caught her attention. "I know this might be a delicate subject but I was wondering about… your relationship with Sesshomaru." The young woman's face heated up immediately and hugged her arms closer around her body when Kagome started to wade over to her side of the hot spring.

"R-relationship?" she choked out the echo when Kagome's face was inches from hers to study her every expression.

"Hai, how do you feel about him?" Kagome's lips began to curve upward and lifted the young woman's chin.

"I…. I'm not sure," Rin replied slowly. "I haven't seen him in over five years…" Her cheeks were still pink and her whole body quaked with the older priestess's deep, dark gaze. 'Is…..is she going to kiss me?' her inner question was answered when Kagome started to lean in. 'What… the… hell…'

"Kagome," Sango interrupted her best friend's advance just before their lips could make contact. "Stop teasing the poor girl, she looks like she's about to have a heart attack."

The older priestess pulled away and laughed. "She's so cute and innocent though it's darling!" Both older women laughed and Kagome returned to her original spot. "Gomen, Rin. I was just having a little fun with you. The reason I asked you about Sesshomaru is because if you've had contact with him recently I have something to give him. But I suppose I'm just going to have to wait until he comes for it… I still can't believe he asked me to watch over it. He seems to be more trusting these days."

"What? Are you serious?" Rin asked rather excitedly. "Does he come here often?!"

"Well, no. He hasn't been here for a couple of years, but I wouldn't be surprised if he shows up soon now that the war is over. He comes to speak with Inuyasha on occasion. I have no idea what they talk about and, frankly, I don't want to know. Inuyasha always comes back really pissed off. A couple of times I had to stop them from killing each other."

Rin's expression melted into sadness and her eyes studied the steamy surface of the water in front of her.

"Are you ok?" Sango asked with concern.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" her voice whispered. "He had no intention to come back for me… He's forgotten about me… and he's not going to recognize me now that I've changed so much… I hate him…"

"Don't come to those conclusions, Rin," Sango requested. "All men are confusing like that. Demons are more difficult to read than humans. I really don't know how Kagome manages Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru is even more mysterious and unpredictable. So don't say those things, men are complicated."

"Sango-chan is right!" Kagome exclaimed and hugged the demon slayer. "And that's why we women need to comfort each other. Come on, Sango; show her the thing you did to me when Inuyasha broke my bike!"

"What?!" Sango's face lit up brightly. "I'm not going to show her! Get off of me! What is with you today, horn dog!" Rin couldn't help but laugh as Sango struggled for freedom from Kagome's embrace.

'At least this place isn't boring…' she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Beginning Anew (Warning: mature content in this chapter)

She sat there alone in the field, clutching the sheathed sword to her chest protectively in the moonlight. It gave her some sort of feeling of safety like a security blanket. Mizu turned in hours ago with his mother, Kirara. She's been sitting there thinking about him all night. Hating him and missing him at the same time. Well, hate was a strong word… maybe not hate but she was definitely upset. Her third night here in this village was again a restless one. She held the sword that brought her to him, Tenseiga, the one that started it all.

She had her hair let down as a silky raven veil and fluttered in the summer's breeze, aching to fly away with the last of the cherry blossoms.

She knew his face, his personality; she still remembered everything about him even his unique sent. No matter how vivid her memories were, it felt no more like a dream to her. Was it real? Or did she just hit her head and woke up in the shrine? She gripped the evidence of her childhood tighter in her elegant hands. "Ie…. Ie… Sesshomaru-sama… onigai… come back to me soon…"

(You have been warned!)

"Ah!" she squirmed and arched under her silver haired lover. She bit her lower lip to try and mute her noisy moans and cries as he plunged into her roughly. His brute grunts rang deliciously in her ears but he was way quieter that she ever was. He teased her about it sometimes for fun, but now wasn't the time to because tonight was a good one. When she arched back against the futon he brought his right hand up and pinched a hardened pink nipple and yanked on it to make her squeal in pain and pleasure.

"Shhh, damn, Kagome. You're gonna wake up everyone in the village," he told her without losing his thrusting pace and started to suck on her neglected breast with greed. Her response wasn't anything articulate, a mixture of a chuckle and a groan. He completely released her soft orbs and returned to his upright position on his knees as Kagome shifted and turn over on all fours without breaking contact.

Inuyasha remained still as his wife rocked her hips back and forth on her own accord. He hummed and growled appreciatively and gave her round bottom a couple of hard smacks.

"Ah, please don't hit me like that…" she whined in embarrassment.

"Sorry… You're just so sexy," Inuyasha purred and leaned down to lick her spine and began his thrusts once again into his beautiful wife while rubbing her reddened bottom. They continued to make love in the predawn hour until they both reached shattering climaxes. Kagome panted heavily against the sheets while sandwiched between the futon and her husband's body. Inuyasha sweetly nuzzled his face in the junction of her neck and licked the mark he gave her the first time they made love. The mating mark of an Inu youkai.

"I placed it with the blooming flower in the field by the God Tree," the priestess breathed out. Inuyasha and Kagome both heard the footsteps pad away from the hut slowly.

"Do you think he watched us?" Inuyasha asked.

"I hope not… That would be really weird…" his wife replied. "I just hope he recognizes her…"

"Yeah, I didn't recognize her at all at first. She changed so much…"

'The blooming flower in the field by the God Tree?' he asked himself. 'Just what exactly did the miko mean?' Sesshomaru hated mind games. It was a complete waste of his time unless he uses it in battle against an opponent. He knew that questioning the miko would be a waste of time as well; she's the kind of woman that teaches everyone to work for what they want. Plus he didn't want to provoke his half-bred brother into a fight; he is to get Tenseiga and head straight for the Takagami Shrine to track the whereabouts of Rin.

"Ow!" Rin winced and held her left forearm. She ended up scratching herself on a broken, dry root that stuck up from the ground when she attempted to sit back. Tenseiga sat in her lap as she tended to her bleeding scrape. During this time she felt an aura near by. Her eyes lifted upwards slowly and widened in surprise as her heart squeezed in such agony.

He stood there in the dawning light at the edge of the meadow. His clothes, mokomoko, and hair fluttered and rippled in the breeze as he stared emotionlessly back at her. He was just like the day he left her, beautiful and magnificent in everyway. She took in every once of him, from the beautiful marks on his face down to the folds of his wardrobe. The gaze he placed on her was paralyzing so that she couldn't move, breathe, or even think. She was…scared. The whole time at the shrine she dreamed of this moment, to see him once again. So what now? What's going to happen? Does he recognize her? Rin finally reminded herself to breathe before she collapsed, but that reminder was forgotten again when he started to move towards her.

Sesshomaru quietly and gracefully moved towards her in a slow pace. He knew she was frightened by the look of her. He studied the creature before him carefully. Her deep blue eyes, her raven hair, the curves of her body, he scanned it all. He inhaled slowly through his nose, drinking in her uniquely sweet scent along with the scent of her blood. He suddenly reached out and grabbed her jaw and forced her to stand by pulling her up and towards him rather roughly. She whimpered at the brash action but continued to stare to stare back into his piercing, golden gaze with Tenseiga clutched in her right hand.

The demon lord let go of her jaw when she had her footing and lifted her left arm to examine her wound. It was a minor scrape that bleed slightly on her forearm. Rin gasped lightly when he brought her arm up to his mouth to have his tongue lick at her wound. She finally cracked. Tears spilled from her eyes unyielding against her will. She didn't want to cry in front of him like before but this was too overwhelming.

"Why didn't you wait for me, like I told you too?" he asked.

"I… thought you've forgotten me…" she honestly replied while wiping her cheeks. Sesshomaru coolly stared at her for a good moment. She seemed to captivate him in her presence. Everything about her was mysterious now. He barely knows anything about her… her scent was even different. She's turned into something he knows nothing about. The dog demon himself was a curious creature. Figuring out this woman would be very, very interesting.

"This Sesshomaru never forgets," he responds in his normal tone.

"Hai… Gomenasai…" she says and bows slightly and offered him his weapon. He accepted and placed Tenseiga back on his hip next to Tokijin where it belongs.

"Have you not slept?" he asked.

"No, I haven't," she replied.

"Hmm…" It was rare for him to find himself lost for words. So he just simply turned and headed back to the village in silence. Rin quickly caught up and walked next to him.

"How's Jaken-sama?" she asked.

"He is well."

"And Ah-Uh?"

"The same."

"And you?"

The lord paused for a moment and looked at the mysterious woman. Strange as it sounds, no one has ever asked him about his well being before other than his now deceased father.

"Well enough."

Rin smiled and continued to walk with him through the brush.

"Have you faired well?" he asked.

"Yes, very well. I learned a lot at the shrine. They even taught me swordplay."

"You will show me later," it sounded more like a command than a request, but Rin didn't mind. She will be looking forward to it.

Hatomi busied herself with the younger apprentices throughout the day. Her agenda opened widely ever since Rin left and that actually made her life more boring. Teaching was like a work of art to her. Rin became her finest piece yet and most likely will surpass her own talents. This didn't bother her, however, because she knows that there is always someone else stronger. She's rather proud that another good, strong person was added to the cruel world because of her. As she was watching the forms of the sparring students, she felt a hand squeeze her shoulder.

"Hatomi, how's my little flower?" his strong, young voice rang crisply in the air.

"Lord Toshiharu!" the woman quickly turned to bow before the man. He was dressed in navy blue silk with a black overcoat and a white and red obi. He was handsome and tall. Long dark hair cascaded down over his shoulders. His emerald eyes smiled at Hatomi.

"Be at ease, Hatomi. I told you before that you don't need to bow before my presence. We are friends aren't we?" he asked.

"Hai," Hatomi rose and gave him a bright smile. "Gomenasai, it just seems improper to greet my lord casually."

"No need to apologize," he replied. "I heard that Rin had her ceremony already. It's a shame that I was away on business to have missed it."

"Yes, that is unfortunate," she agreed. "She took journey immediately the next day. She misses the adventure she knew as a child. It will be good for her, she will learn much more out there in the world."

"I suppose, but it's so dangerous for such a young, beautiful woman. Did she take leave with Lord Sesshomaru?"

"No, she set out on her own. I'm sure that they will find each other eventually," Hatomi eyed him suspiciously. Lord Toshiharu took interest in Rin more than anyone. He was known to take concubines but never took anyone to wife. Hatomi has never seen him so persistent with any priestess or anyone, in fact, before he met Rin. It made her wonder.

"I see," he said. "You will inform me of any other news regarding her immediately when it reaches your ears."

"Of course, my lord," she bowed once again in respect before he took his leave. Yuichi heard the conversation from around the corner and made his way to the priestess after the lord had left.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Lord Toshiharu wants to court her, I think," she answered. "I hope this won't cause trouble…"

"Is it so troublesome to be courted by Takagami's prince?" the monk asked.

"He's a cunning man," she explained. "I know him very well. We grew up together. Toshiharu is very stubborn when it comes to getting something he wants…

"…at any cost."

AN: REVIEW PEOPLE!!! Why do I only have two reviews so far???!?!


	5. Chapter 5

Rin's eyes peered up from her breakfast to the creature across the table. The lord sat straight and elegant as he consumed his meal like he always did. Muffled yelling rang outside and came closer to the hut in a haste manner. The human and the demon looked in its direction as a young boy busted inside.

"HEY, SHIPPO! GUESS WHAT?!" Tamaki ran inside and stopped dead in his tracks staring blankly at the current occupants of the hut.

"…"

"UNCLE SESSHOMARU!!!!" he exclaimed and leaped over to the demon and hugged him around his waist. Rin's jaw dropped and stared wide-eyed in shock that the young boy would dare to touch him… well she hugged him many times when she was young but she was his companion. Tamaki would have been taught that Sesshomaru is indeed a dangerous creature and is not to be messed with from his father and mother…

Sesshomaru shot an annoyed glare down at the boy and completely ignored him by continuing to gracefully eat from the steaming bowl.

"Uncle Sesshomaru, when are you going to show me that Dragon Strike again? It was awesome! You think I could do it, too, someday?" Tamaki asked.

"I highly doubt that you could," he smoothly replied. "You must possess the right type of sword, of which you have none, and plus you are just a hanyou. You won't be able to generate that much power."

"That's what you said about my dad and the Wind Scar and he sure proved you wrong," Tamaki grinned up at his uncle. "I bet if I train hard enough I could send you flying, uncle."

Sesshomaru placed his bowl down and smirked lightly at the boy. He then casually lifted a finger and flicked the Tamaki's forehead with an extract of light energy that caused him to fly back out the door with amazing force. Rin heard Tamaki crash into something outside followed by a yelping, "WHOA! THAT WAS AWESOME!!!!"

"Sesshomaru-sama, I didn't know you liked children so much," Rin giggled out and captured his attention once again.

"They are tolerable," he replied coolly. "The fact that they learn faster than my opponents amuses me."

At that moment, Inuyasha stomped in the hut and plopped down next to Rin to grab a bowl of miso from the pot in the pit. As soon as he filled his bowl he exchanged glares with his brother while he ate. Feeling the tense danger in the air, Rin decided to break the ice.

"So, Kagome told me that you are performing in the festival this year, Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Something like that," he responded gruffly and kept his glare to Sesshomaru. Perhaps they were having a staring contest… well… glaring contest.

"Ah, what will you be doing?" she tried to keep the conversation going to try to pry both of them out of the thought of fighting.

"It's a surprise," he said.

"Ah, something humiliating that the miko is making you do…" Sesshomaru's remark bit into his brother's ego. "Perhaps I will stay for this festival then." The lord brought his tea cup to his lips.

"Oh don't worry. Kagome already planned on you staying so she has a job for you, too."

Sesshomaru stared blankly and set his empty cup down. "She did not ask me of such a thing."

"That's Kagome for ya," Inuyasha slurped down the last of his food and turned to leave. "Better do what she says. No matter how much more powerful you seem to be, that woman will find a way."

Sesshomaru made a gruff sound in his throat that scoffed at Inuyasha when he left the hut. Like some human woman could ever have any power over The Great Lord Sesshomaru…

"Oh I can't wait to see what you will be doing!" Rin chirped and leaned the teapot above his cup. "Would you like more tea, Sesshomaru-sama?"

He gave her a small nod with his usual empty expression and was captivated by her perfect form as she poured the tea.

"Ok, here ya go!" Kagome chirped while she pushed the pile of supplies into the demon's arms. "Take these to the town square, Sango will tell you what to do when you get there!"

Sesshomaru contemplated his position of this situation. He considered just dropping the items and leave until his good-for-nothing kin's words rang back into his noble head.

_No matter how much more powerful you seem to be, that woman will find a way…_

He shot the miko a glare while she just smiled back at him with such brightness like the sun.

"…"

So he headed towards the town's center with the supplies…. The whole trip there he growled in his head about nobles shouldn't be doing such work for nothing of importance. But then that young girl's scent reached his nose. Ah…

Rin was helping Sango hang some paper lanterns on a booth when she looked over to him and smiled.

"…"

She was just simply heroine… he didn't know what to make of it… she scared the living shit out of him. The thought of killing her for it probed his mind but he knew that it wouldn't solve anything. It would cause more problems than he is willing to take responsibility for. For the first time in a long time, Sesshomaru felt like he was trapped. There must be a way to handle this… if only he knew how.

"Oh, good. Our muscle is here!" Sango rang while receiving a gloomy look from her husband, Miroku. "Kagome said she wanted you and Rin to go catch some fish for the grill tonight. After that you can help finish setting up the booths." Rin eyed Sango suspiciously and received a wink in return.

"I can help with the fish," Shippo called out from a wooden heep.

"I don't think so! You are not going anywhere till that booth is up," Sango growled to him. Shippo exchanged glares with Sesshomaru when he dumped the supplies next to the young demon and walked off with Rin following close behind.

"Sango, are you sure that the two of them being alone is a good idea?" Miroku asked. "You know how Sesshomaru is…"

"It'll be fine, now get back to work," she commanded.

AN: short still working on the story…. .


End file.
